Expectro Patronum
by moonylov
Summary: Expectro Patronum pode significar a conjugação de uma magia, mas é bem mais que isso, é a espera por um guardião, alguém que possa salvá-lo da escuridão e guia-lo para perto da luz.


Nico era um garoto comum, nunca teve muitos amigos, para ser sincero nunca teve nenhum amigo, além da própria irmã, Bianca, mas sempre conversou com todos, acompanhado sua irmã que vivia rodeada por suas amigas. Apesar de não ser muito amistoso sempre foi muito feliz, tinha uma boa vida, sua mãe era carinhosa e apesar de seu pai ser ausente sempre os deu tudo que precisaram. Mas tudo aquilo se foi em um piscar de olhos, em um dia terrivelmente cinza, sua mãe e irmã se foram sem nenhum aviso prévio, sem nenhum adeus. Essa foi uma das razões pela qual o menino se afastou das mínimas pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, seu pai passou a trabalhar em casa, tentava ao máximo se aproximar, mas a cada dia que passava Nico se isolava mais, Hades, seu pai, vendo aquilo não teve outra escolha se não manda-lo para um novo recomeço, e apesar do moreno não entender o ponto de vista do pai, não se opôs, apenas seguia pensando nisso enquanto tentava pegar no sono dentro do avião que ia sobrevoava o Atlântico naquele momento.

Algumas horas depois acordou com a voz da aeromoça dizendo que estavam pousando em Nova York, depois de todo processo de saída do avião, andou em direção de algumas pessoas que seguravam placas, viu uma em especial, era preta com uma escrita em dourado, "Niquinho", revirou os olhos antes de ir em direção à garota que segurava a placa. Hazel, a meia irmã de Nico, era totalmente seu oposto, uma garota extrovertida, sempre mantinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, para o moreno ela era a pessoa mais fácil de amar que existia.

— Hazel. — Falou antes de ser sufocado por um abraço de urso.

— Nico, eu estava com tanta saudade! — Disse soltando o menino.

—Nos vimos faz um mês apenas. — Contestou.

— Mas parece uma eternidade. — Sorriu. — Deixe de ser chato, vamos morar juntos, isso vai ser tão incrível, tenho tanto para te mostrar, escola, meus amigos, meu namorado, as pizzarias, você precisa de um pouco de Sol na sua vida.

— Ei, vamos com calma, primeiramente, você não acha que é muito nova para namorados? E depois, eu gosto do frio.

— Não seja meu pai, e vamos lá, eu te apresentarei para algumas meninas também. — Sorriu vendo a cara emburrada que o outro fazia. — Ou meninos.

Depois de se acomodar em seu novo quarto no apartamento de sua irmã pode finalmente deitar em sua cama e descansar de verdade, a voz de sua irmã cantando ecoava pela casa, a música nenhum pouco certa trouxe um pouco de paz para o coração dele, apesar de morarem longe, sempre foram muito ligados, não tanto quanto ele era com Bianca, mas ele nunca poderia comparar o amor que sentia entre elas, tinha certeza que as amava muito e depois de perder a mais velha, sentiu que deveria proteger a outra de todo o mal, por isso não contestou a ideia do pai de manda-lo para perto dela.

Não podia dizer que estava ansioso para o dia seguinte aonde iria para seu primeiro dia de aula, mas por ser apenas alguns meses mais novo poderia ser da mesma sala que a irmã e isso o tranquilizou um pouco, adormeceu se sentindo pela primeira vez depois de meses em casa.

— Ei, Niquinho, acorda! — O sacudiu gentilmente.

O menino abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade pela luz que entrava pela janela.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Está na hora da aula, não quer se atrasar no primeiro dia não é?

Depois de mais algumas insistências de Hazel o menino levantou, tomou um banho, comeu uma tigela enorme de cereais coloridos, e depois de mais algumas enrolações estava pronto, quis reclamar quando a irmã disse que iriam andando, mas era bem mais próximo do que ele pensava.

Quando chegaram, a menina o arrastou para uma quadra lotada, grupos sentados em várias partes, pessoas rindo e falando alto, antes que pudesse correr daquele lugar, sentiu seu braço ser puxado para um canto onde um grupo em especial estava conversando.

— Gente, esse é meu irmão, Nico. — Sorriu em direção ao menino.

— Olá Nico, eu sou Percy. — Disse o garoto de olhos esverdeados. Quando Nico levantou a mão para cumprimentar o mesmo, foi puxado para um abraço. Depois de se recuperar, olhou em direção a irmã que ria deixando claro que isso iria sempre acontecer.

— Eu sou Annabeth, peço perdão por Percy, ele é um tanto... — Suspirou. — Idiota. — Estendeu a mão para um cumprimento educado.

Um garoto loiro com uma pequena cicatriz no lábio superior sorriu em direção ao menino, ao se levantar para lhe cumprimentar um garoto moreno de cabelos cacheados levantou pendurado pelas costas do outro, não como se fizesse diferença para o primeiro, pois o outro parecia pesar menos que uma folha.

— Eu me chamo Jason. — Sorriu enquanto apertava a mão de Nico.

— E eu sou o Leo. — Disse o cacheado enquanto escalava o outro, que por sua vez foi deitando no chão atrás de si "esmagando" o garoto.

— Sou Frank. — Um garoto grandalhão sorriu para Nico, que pretendia fechar a cara antes de levar uma cotovelada de Hazel.

— Piper vem vindo ali. — Apontou Jason para uma menina muito bonita, mas ela não estava sozinha, vinha conversando com um garoto que na percepção de Nico era incrivelmente bonito, loiro, com uma pele bronzeada e ar de surfista.

— Olá, você deve ser Di Angelo, eu serei seu guia por hoje, sou Will Solace. — Disse o menino loiro, que estava bem próximo agora. O moreno deu um passo para trás levantando a mão para cumprimentar o garoto que mantinha um sorriso no rosto.


End file.
